Who I Am Inside
by aca-twigbitches
Summary: A Chaubrey drabble - Aubrey, Chloe and a mirror. Contains adult themes.


Title from _Reflection_ by Lea Salonga (from Disney's _Mulan_ - yes, I am ruining childhoods right here).  
Again, I am open to prompts and feedback! (_In fact, both are encouraged_ (: )

**Warnings**: mild orgasm denial, very mild anal, some spanking. Tiny amount of blasphemy (?!).

"Do you want it?"

It's tantalising as she whispers, the growl in her voice subtly making itself known as she grinds her hips against my ass.

I'm on my hands and knees on our bedroom floor, facing the full length mirror as she stretches her body over mine, breasts against my shoulder blades and red hair brushing against my blonde - I can see the contrast between the two shades in our reflection and it makes me shiver.

Opposites attract.

I feel a sharp slap against my buttock before she speaks again, louder this time -

"Do you want it?"

I gasp at the sensation, nodding, catching her gaze in the mirror.

A series of slaps hit my ass again, harder than before. I can practically feel the blush rising, from where her hand is hitting all the way up to my face, staining my cheeks a deep scarlet.

"I can't hear you, Aubrey."  
She says, the low tone of her voice hitting me straight at my core.

"Yes."

"Yes…?"

"Yes, I want it."

"Good girl," she whispers. The praise twists my mouth into a grin, and I can see it reflected on her face. Her beautiful face, with those big blue eyes that twinkle mischievously as she plunges two fingers into my cunt, making me cry out her name and brace myself against the floor. She thrusts quickly, steadily, holding my gaze in the mirror as I stutter out pleas and prayers.

"Ugh, Chloe - fuck, please - Christ, Chloe - ah! Oh my G- holy shit!"

I never thought I'd be this vocal during sex - it's not ladylike - but it's clear that Chloe loves it, the slight sheen of perspiration on her jawline accentuating her exuberant smile as she pushes harder, thrusts faster as I near the edge, clenching around her fingers and moaning her name.

And then she stops.

"Chloe, what the fuck?!"

I twist around and stare at her incredulously. I can't take this - I need it, I'm right there. Fucking Chloe Beale and her fucking antics -

"Look at yourself."

"What?! Get back to fucking me Chloe, I swear to Christ -"

"Look. At. Yourself."

I relent and look at my reflection. I flinch at the sight of my crimson face, mouth wide open in - fast decreasing - ecstasy and forehead coated in sweat.  
Chloe slowly twists one, two, three fingers back into me, staring at me as she does it.

"You" thrust "are" thrust "so" thrust "beautiful".

With that she takes off again, and I can't help but let my eyes drift to her bouncing breasts before yet another slap reminds me I am meant to be staring at myself.  
As I look at my reflection I concede I do look considerably less uptight like this, hair in disarray and inhibitions lost.  
It's then I hear her voice in my ear again.

"I love you so much."  
I - embarrassingly - feel myself gush at that.

"Fuck, Chloe, I - ugh - I love you too."

I'm panting as I say it, but I mean every word.

"Rub your clit."

I do as she says without question, shifting my weight onto one hand as the other slides down my slick torso, gliding over wet curls before finding the hard nub.

"Tell me you like it."

"I like it Chloe - fuck, I really, really like it."

"You're all mine, aren't you baby?"

"All yours, Chloe, baby, ohmygod-"

"And I can do what I like."

"Yes, fuck, yes Chloe, whatever-"

It feels so good, all three of her fingers curling to hit my spot, and that with the pressure I'm putting on my own clit is almost too much, too fast, but I can feel myself nearing the brink.

"Anything?"  
Fuck, what does she want from me?  
"Yes, anyth- Fuck!"

That fucking bitch thrusts her thumb into my pucker just as I start to come and it feels - I feel so full, oh my God this so good, holy fucking fuck.

"Ugh, Chloe! OH MY GOD."

My orgasm keeps going and going and it's a wonder I don't break her fingers as I rut back on them manically, clenching around her and keening her name.

Finally, I finish and sprawl facedown onto the floor, narrowly missing headbutting my own reflection.

I feel the love of my life crawl up my body, pressing a kiss to the back of my neck before moving her lips to my ear.  
"Told you that you'd like it up the ass."

Ugh, so crude.

"Fuck you," I pant, "just fuck you."

She grinds down onto my sore buttocks once more, letting me feel her wetness drip down my skin.

"Yes please, Ms Posen…"


End file.
